


A Place To call Home.

by Mishamybae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Babies, Cupid!Niall, I need a life, I think this is enough, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, babysitter!Zayn, daddy!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishamybae/pseuds/Mishamybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Liam is a single Daddy, Zayn is the babysitter that looks like a fucking Greek god, Harry and Louis are a not official, official couple that do the dirty a lot and Niall likes to pretend he is cupid.</p><p>sex, lies , alcohol and a cute baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To call Home.

**Author's Note:**

> pls read and comment and shiz. 
> 
> enjoy my little minions.

“Liam, Liam get up.” Someone soothed in my ear. I smiled lovingly turning over in bed to cuddle the body of the mystery voice.  
Nuzzling into the soft surface of the persons chest, I wrapped an arm around their waste.  
“Jesus , Liam please get your morning wood away from me , who do think I am!”.  
My eyes flew open as a heat spread across my face, “Louis! What are you doing in my bed!” I cried, clutching the sheets to my naked chest.  
The blue eyed boy just smirked at me “Oh mate I love you and all, but not enough to cuddle when your naked, by the way your packing in that area, not that I didn’t already know” Louis winked.  
“Louis what are you doing in my bed? Shouldn’t you be in your boyfriends bed?” I asked , rubbing my face with my palms hoping to get rid of the sleep. “He is NOT my boyfriend, we just fuck every now and then” Louis said, flopping back on my pillows sighing at the roof.  
“Louis just tell him you love him, have really Kinky sex and get married” I sighed, pulling a shirt from my side of the bed, on the floor and throwing it over my head. “Says you Mr ‘I’m-so-confident’” Louis mimicked , waving his hands around in the air.  
“I’m not even Lou, I just know what I want when I want it.” I smiled , patting the feather haired boy on the shoulder. “Now get out of my bed, I have to check on Luca” I chuckled.  
Louis just scoffed , rolling out of the bed and skipping out of the room.  
I threw on a pair of sweatpants on and scuffed out of my room and down the poky little hallway that lead to another smaller room, designed to be a study.  
“Hey little man” I cooed as I leaned over my sons crib, placing a thumb in his tiny fisted hand.  
The7 month old just gurgled up at me, blinking his wide brown eyes, smiling a toothless grin. My smile widened more, staring at the innocent soul that was half me, half my flesh and blood.  
“you smile like that whenever your around him” Louis spoke from the door, I turned around to face him, my face still taken up by a large smile.  
“I can’t not smile, the little thing is my world” I whispered, turning back to the boy and taking him in my arms. “he looks like you” Louis chuckled, making silly faces , Luca just giggling at him and making grabby hands. “Look at that you son wants me more than he wants you” Louis smirked grabbing the small child out of my arms and cuddling up to him.  
“you shit, he only wants you because you’re holding the bottle, now give me back my son, you were supposed to start work 5 minutes ago” I laughed. “Oh fu- fudge cakes” Louis corrected, watching the glare evolve on my face. “Good” I muttered as Louis handed Luca back before running out of the room.  
“I suppose it’s just you and me little man” I smiled, taking the infant out into the living area which was basically a couch, TV and a bookshelf connected to a tiny kitchen and a little space dedicated to a table with 4 chairs that didn’t even match.  
“Let’s get you something to eat baby” I smiled , looking at the wide eyed child who looked around the room in awe, even though he had seen it a hundred times before. 

 

I fed Luca, singing silly little nursery rhymes all jumbled together as I couldn’t even remember one on its own finally getting the small boy to drift off to sleep when someone decided to barge through the door of Luca’s room. “I got you a date!” they screamed.  
Luca’s cries filled the small room almost immediately, “Niall for god sake, how many times do I have to tell you-“  
“-Not to scream and make lots of noise unless I know for sure luca is not asleep” Niall finished, dropping himself onto the small couch in the corner of Luca’s room. “Then why did you scream?” I sighed, rocking the small boy in my arms, his cry’s turning into gurgled hiccups. “Because I got you a date!” Niall smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“I don’t want to date anybody, Luca is my priority now not my love life” I spoke harshly.  
“Liam I’m sorry but you need to do something for yourself, you have given up everything for that little boy and I don’t blame you but please just have a night out. Plus you haven’t been laid in like a year and a half..” Niall said, eating away at mashed up baby food. “By the way this shit is good”  
I rolled my eyes at Niall, placing Luca back into his crib and walked out slowly, gesturing for Niall to follow.  
I closed the door to Luca’s room, walking into the lounge knowing Niall was hot on my trails. “details” I said. Picking up the mess that had accumulated over the past week. “His name is Andy and he is real fit like if I swung that way I’d totally tap that, I showed him a picture of you and he said you were hot and BAM! You’re going out tonight at 7…” Niall finished, looking like he just invented google.  
“I don’t know… What if luca has a night terror or gets a chill?” I tried. “For god sake Liam you are a 23 year old male who has never been drunk. Do something” “fine” I sighed in defeat as niall did a victory cheer.  
“Well it’s already 3 so you might want to organise someone to look after Luca” Niall said as he got up off the couch. “Wait what? I was under the impression that you were going to look after him? You were the one who organised this date for me!” I growled. “Sorry mate but I have a hot date” he shrugged “With what your hand and a box of Kleenex?” I scoffed “Shut up mate, either way I can’t look after Luca, get Lou or Harry to do it, I gotta go” He said quickly before running out the door. “Tell Luca I love him!” He said on his way out.  
“fucking Irish piece of shit” I mumbled, kicking the couch corner , only to cringe in pain.  
I pulled my phone off charge, dialling Harry praying to all the gods in the universe that Harry could babysit for me tonight.  
“Hey mate what’s up?” Harry slurred from the other end.. “Nothing much I just ne- Louis is blowing you isn’t he?” I sighed. “NO!- I mean no..” he squeaked. “Tell Louis if he skips another day of work I will tell Jade that you gave him head in the broom closet” I threatened. “Fuck off Liam” Louis croaked in the background. “Anyway would you please be able to look after Luca tonight, I have somewhere to be tonight?” I asked, fingers crossed. “Na mate I can’t, I promised I would meet Gem’s new boyfriend tonight.. Lou is looking after the twins too, Jay needs a break… sorry Liam” Harry said, with a short moan at the end. “Ugh you guys are disgusting… ill find someone else” I sighed, hanging up the phone.  
“I hate my life” I sighed dropping onto the couch only to hear Lucas cries echo from the end of the hallway. “Take that back” I smiled , scuffing off to the soft giggles of my son. 

**** 

“Hi can you please look after my son tonight i-“  
“Good evening, Would you be able to look after my son tonight? Its last mi-“  
“Hi I’m desperate, can you please look after my son It’s last minute-“

“Oh for god’s sake!” I yelled throwing my phone on the couch and throwing the phonebook on the floor sitting down on the couch and rubbing my palms over my face.  
Luca looked at my with a confused face from where he was laying on his play mat curling his hands over the toys surrounding him. “Sorry luca , daddy’s just frustrated” I sighed out smiling at the little boy.  
Luca just giggled before returning his attention back to the toys when I looked down at the phonebook.  
In the process of throwing the book on the ground I had ripped out a piece of paper, I picked it up slowly reading the font on the front.  
It was simply written  
“Zayn Malik  
Qualified childcare worker  
Certificate 3 in first aid  
3 years in hospitality  
, looking for some extra cash, babysitting.  
Call for more details..”  
I grabbed my phone, typing the number in profusely making a few mistakes that were quickly corrected before dialling.  
“Hi Zayn Malik speaking” a gravelly voice spoke from the other line.  
“Hi, My names Liam and I am in desperate need of a babysitter in like the next hour” I said breathlessly, hoping that maybe, just maybe the gods would be on my side.  
“Um yea sure, How old is your child?” he asked. 

“7 months, he is a pretty good kid , not a problem” I said smiling like an idiot. 

“Yea I can do that, just give me an address and I’ll be over as soon as I can, Thanks for calling ,Liam. “ Zayn spoke.  
I gave him the address and apartment number before hanging up the phone. “I love the world” I smiled , walking over to my son and picking him up, tickling his tiny stomach. His giggled filled my ears, brightening up the whole room.  
“Now daddy has a date tonight.. and you’re going to be looked after by a saint in the making” I mumbled into Luca’s ear, his response being gurgles and giggles.  
I smiled and placed Luca in his play pen with his mountains of toys that were completely unnecessary but alas he has an uncle Lou who doesn’t know how to control his love shopping for his tiny little ‘nephew’  
Tired, I went to my room, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt.  
I poked my head out of the door, checking on Luca before walking to the bathroom, doing the littlest amount of preparation for a much needed date. Combing my hair, getting dressed and cleaning my teeth.  
It was just on 6:00 when I heard a knock at the door. I bolted out of the bathroom past a giggling Luca to stand at the door breathless.  
I pulled it open to be faced with a Greek god in the flesh.  
Beautiful olive skin that didn’t seem to have a single flaw, stunning caramel eyes and hair that made me want to run my fingers through it all night…  
“..Um Liam is it?” he spoke, biting his lip. “..Oh yes um.. Zayn thankyou for this on such short notice. It means the world to me. “ I smiled, still looking him over. “oh yea come in” I laughed, letting Zayn through the door.  
I walked into the lounge, gesturing for Zayn to follow.  
Lucas face lit up as he looked at me, crawling over sloppily. “Hey little man” I laughed, picking him up. “This Is Luca” I smiled, facing Zayn . “He is adorable, he looks a lot like you” Zayn smiled, bringing a hand up to Luca’s face. “Yea we get that a lot” I said tickling the little boys stomach.  
Luca made grabby hands at Zayn who looked quite taken back at such a bold move from someone who the boy had just met. “He likes you… a lot actually” I said dumbfounded.  
Luca hates new people, I remember when Harry grew his hair out over his trip to Africa and came back Luca refused to be held by him until his hair was cut back to normal.  
“Must be my charm” Zayn chuckled, taking the small boy into his arms, making silly faces. “Must be” I mumbled.  
I stared at the beautiful sight of my son in the arms of the man before snapping out of it, “I’ll be back no later then 9:00, emergency numbers are on the fridge, Luca has a bath at about 6:30 and usually drifts off to sleep by about 7:00 ish, if he gets hungry there is some formula in the fridge you just need to heat up-“ I rushed “Mr Payne, it’s fine. Everything is under control, go have fun” Zayn smiled before turning back to a gurgling Luca, tickling his little stomach.  
“thankyou so much Zayn. Ill see you later” I smiled, leaning down to kiss Lucas little head. “Love you buddy boy”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Liam? Payne?” a husky voice called from behind me. 

I sat up straight, turning around in the bar stool and smiling a big smile, “Hi ,I’m Andy” the man said, offering a hand to take. “Im Liam” I smiled, taking his hand and following him to the table. 

“So Liam, what do you do?” Andy asked, pouring the expensive wine into the fine crystal glasses. “Im a construction worker, I work on all the big skyscrapers in London” I smiled  
\- he’s really hot- control yourself payne.. 

“Wow, nice! Im a Lawyer” Andy said proudly, as if I was supposed to get down on my knees and suck his dick right there because of his profession. “Oh that’s cool..-“ “Yea like at the moment I have this big case, it’s a murder trial-“ 

Ok..so he likes to cut his date off mid-sentence. 

“Um should you be sharing this? Isn’t it all confidential?” I asked, playing with the napkin on the table nervously. “He’s guilty anyway, it doesn’t matter” Andy scoffed like I should know that already. “Oh..”

 

Dinner went on casually, nice food, nice wine and an attractive man who wouldn’t shut up about his god damn job and his obsession with health food shakes.

“So Liam, what do you do in your spare time?” oh my god he asked ME a question. 

“Um not much, I do mostly everything with my son so-“ 

“You have a kid?” Andy asked, his face turning sour like the wine had turned to vinegar. 

Here it is. 

“Yea his names is luca, he’s 7 months old.” I said with a proud smile. “Look Liam you’re hot and all but-“

“yea I get it, you’re not ready to commit to a kid, blah, blah.” I scoffed, throwing my napkin on the table and getting up. “Mate I just wanted a fuck, I wasn’t after a relationship at all” Andy said with a forced laugh

I stormed out of the restaurant, fuming as I got into my car. “Stupid arrogant prick. “ I mumbled as I started the car and tore back down the road.

I dialled Niall’s cell furiously, cursing under my breath. 

“Liam! My main man, how’s the date going? Are you calling about sexual advice?” Niall laughed. 

“He wasn’t after a relationship at all Niall… He just wanted a nice old fuck. As soon as I mentioned Luca he looked disgusted” I growled.   
“fuck, sorry mate” Niall sighed. 

“No , it’s ok. Sorry for snapping.” I said, my grip on the steering wheel loosening from its previous vice hold. “That’s ok mate, Ill drop by tomorrow.. I miss my little nephew” He laughed lightly. “Bye mate” 

I trudged up the stairs of the apartment building, kicking myself for thinking that someone wouldn't mind that I had a son, who in their right mind would make a commitment to a 23 year old man with a 7 month old son... 

I shook the thoughts from my mind, throwing a half hearted smile at the door when I heard the soft giggles of my little Luca. 

"And WOOSH! just like that he took off with my magic carpet" Zayn laughed as he made hands to describe what i assume as his incredibly in depth story with little Luca placed laying down on Zayn's lap.   
"Sounds like a pretty interesting story" I laughed from the kitchen. 

Zany's head whipped up in shock at me being there. "I thought you were going to be out late it's only been like an hour and a bit?" he said confused.   
"Date was a wanker, so I ditched, how has he been?" I asked quietly, looking at my little man's eyes droop slowly. 

"oh.. well he has been amazing, he's such a calm baby" Zayn said quietly as Luca started to gurgle as he drifted to sleep.   
"he always has been, he's my little angel." I said fondly, cracking open a beer. "Want one?" I asked slowly, "it's ok i'll put him to bed" I smiled, putting two beers on the coffee table and taking Luca from Zayn's arms. 

Zayn just nodded along to every word, letting me ease the sleeping infant from his arms. 

Slowly walking up the hallway, rocking Luca carefully, i turned back to see Zayn staring at my silhouette blinking softly. 

I smiled, chuckling lightly as i put luca in his crib, soft toy in hand and kissing him on the forehead. "Night little man" i whispered, turning on his night light and walking out. 

 

"He went out quickly" Zayn said after a quick sip of his beer. "He always does, i don't understand just how lucky i got with him"

"Do you mind me asking where the mother is?" Zayn said, brow arched. "One night stand, knocked her up, she wanted to get rid of it and i begged her to keep him.. She really did try but motherhood wasn't for her, I understood and let her go leaving me with him, it was best for both of us" I smiled.

"well that was better than expected" he chuckled. "You're a great father" 

"Thank you, anyways enough about me.. How'd you get into this gig, a guy like you" I asked. 

"A guy like me?" he asked, his brow arching again. 

"i don't know... hot as fuck?" I said. 

"Long story liam , and for another day." Zayn smiled. 

this man would be the death of me.


End file.
